This invention relates generally to a portable electric fan and, more particularly, to a portable electric window fan.
Portable electric fans are used extensively to reduce personal discomfort caused by excessive temperatures. Some portable electric fans are designed specifically for mounting in open windows of inhabited enclosures and typically operable to either exhaust air from the enclosure or direct outside air thereinto. Although generally quite efficient in establishing desirable air circulation between inside and outside of a particular enclosure, prior window fans have failed to provide fully satisfactory air flow selectivity because of positional mounting limitations. For example, conventional window fans do not provide the variety of air flow distribution patterns furnished by portable floor or table fans that can function in a wider variety of positions.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved, more versatile portable window fan.